


Never letting you go

by Manwameldiel



Series: All you need is love [3]
Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part three of the series where stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never letting you go

Lee and Richard had been engaged for six months now. For a while they hadn't been able to spend much time together, Richard working on the movie and Lee in a play. Now Richard was no longer working on that movie so he joined Lee where he was working. It was not a big play and neither a very successful one, which meant last performances were not far away, which also meant they could be together more often. Lee was exhausted after the day, one of his fellow actors hadn't showed up on time so there had been complete chaos when trying to find where that person was and then everyone had to get ready in a hurry and it had just been so complicated. His chin rested upon Richard's chest, eyes closed. Richard's fingers stroking Lee's hair as he stared at the younger man, admiring his features. The way his chin lay on Richard's chest, the shape of his beautiful lips and eyebrows. How peaceful he looked like that, but also how his hair was still a little damp from the rain outside. They had been like this for a while, Lee half asleep. It was completely silent except for the sound of their breaths. "You were amazing tonight" Richard was now stroking circles on top of Lee's forehead. "You always say that" "It's because you always are" this brought a smile to Lee's face. "How many times have you seen that play?" "Often enough. But seeing you. I'll never get enough of it", Lee felt his cheeks warm up, so did his heart. "Hey, Lee?" "Hhmm?" "I was wondering, after you stop working on that play, we may spend some time at our place, you know at our house, for a time" "okay". Lee liked that idea, he hadn't been there since Richard proposed. The other man took Lee's hand, caressing the silver ring on one of his fingers as he said "and maybe we can began discussing this matter". Lee smiled and opened his eyes, locking them with Richard's "okay, yeah". Richard raised Lee's hand up to his mouth and kissed it several times, Lee chuckled, "I love you, Richard. Oh I love you so much" "you have no idea how much I love you as well, Lee". Lee pushed himself up a bit and pressed his lips gently against Richard's, his fingers in his hair. Richard laid his hands down on Lee's back as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, like they had done so many times before, their hearts beating as one in their chests. Lee loved this feeling, how their mouths fitted together perfectly, how they could always feel each others heartbeat while kissing, how Richard's hands rested on Lee, how calm and intense it could be at the same time. When not having been able to be with his lover, it had been hard for Lee to go to sleep. He was not much for hotels, but when Richard had joined him later on, it had been alright. When their lips parted Lee laid his head again on Richard's chest, a little more to the right this time and drew shapes of little hearts on top of Richard's until he fell asleep.  
~  
Richard felt Lee was asleep, he had stopped drawing hearts and his breath was slower. Richard kept stroking Lee's hair though, not wanting to stop, it kept him calm, knowing Lee was there, safe. Richard had just finished a book about a woman who had lost her husband in a car accident, he couldn't bear the thought of that happening to him, losing Lee all of a sudden, the love of his life. Richard didn't know what he would do if that happened, crumble down to the ground in pieces probably. What else would he be able to do?  
Lee moved in his sleep, causing Richard to snap back from his thoughts. Thoughts of Lee sitting in the driver's seat, covered in blood, bruises and cuts, no pulse and skin pale and cold to the touch. But Lee was in Richard's arms, safe. Pink color was in his cheeks and his skin was warm, no blood, bruises or cuts. Richard kissed the top of Lee's head as he held him close. He would never let anything happen to Lee, ever. His sweet, kind, shy, wonderful, amazing, talented and beautiful Lee. He loved the other man too much. If anything happened to Lee, Richard's heart would crumble. He stopped these thoughts as he pulled the covers over Lee's shoulders, holding his fiance close in his arms as he closed his eyes and let himself be drifted off to sleep.  
~  
Lee woke up to Richard breathing quietly beside him, his arms around Lee like they had been when Lee had fallen asleep the night before. He smiled, wondering what Richard was dreaming, that man looked so peaceful, his head facing upwards towards the ceiling. Lee admired his lover's profile, lighted up by the sunrise than shone through between the curtains. Richard's forehead, the cute little wrinkles under his eyes, his beautiful nose, his soft lips and strong jaw. Lee's heart fluttered when Richard tightened his grip around the other man. Lee lay propped up on one elbow when Richard turned towards him, his eyes opened and a smile spread across his face "Good morning" he said in his stunningly deep voice. "Morning" Lee more breathed than said. Richard's eyes were so magically blue in that light that they took Lee's breath away, in fact everything about Richard could take Lee's breath away. His looks, his kisses, his voice. If anyone asked Lee to name one thing he loved most about Richard, he would have to say the voice. Whenever he spoke, it was like music to Lee's ears and when he sang... oh my god, Lee felt like if heaven had a voice, it would be Richard's. "You look happy, which is weird for you to be at this early in the morning" Richard teased, "How could I not be? I just woke up next to the most wonderful angel in the world". Richard's smile widened and he blushed. Even though they were engaged, they still had that effect on each other. Whatever they said could make the other blush. "Well that's weird, 'cause so did I". Now it was Lee's time to blush as he chuckled at that reply. Then Richard took Lee's face in his hands and kissed his lover, Lee kissed back and rested his hand upon Richard's waist. The kiss was slow, soft, tender and warm. Kissing Richard was dangerous for Lee, he could forget everything else so easily. Just one touch of Richard's lips and it was as if Lee was under a spell. Time stopped and nothing and no one was there except them and their hearts, beating as one. "What are you doing to me, Richard?" Lee said as their lips parted. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. But I think the very same thing you are doing to me". There were no words needed, they knew exactly what they were doing to each other.  
~  
A few weeks later Richard was taking a walk in a park nearby the hotel, Lee was still finishing some working stuff so Richard was alone. He was excited, him and Lee were going to their place tomorrow. They really had to find a name for it, simply calling it their place sounded dumb. But it was their place though, their very own special place they had bought together. Even though it wasn't big, only a small living room, one even smaller bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom, Richard never felt like he was more at home than when he was there with Lee. Lee. The wonderful man Richard was going to marry. Of course they hadn't talked more about that, them getting married, they still had to decide, where and when and how and all that stuff, but it was definitely going to happen someday, someday soon.  
It was weird though, how quickly all this was happening with Lee, but Richard didn't mind, it didn't feel like it was too soon, it felt like the perfect time. Richard remembered when they had first met, he had known he liked the other man. Liked as in he had a crush but he had had no idea that one day Lee would kiss him on the cheek and then ask Richard if it had been okay and then Richard would kiss Lee and they would start dating and then Richard would unknowingly break Lee's heart. And then Lee would know why Richard did that and they would be dating again and then they bought their house and then they got engaged and here they were. How long did that all take to happen, almost three years, maybe.  
Richard remembered the night when Lee kissed his cheek, before he had done so he had sung for him. The same song Lee had sung in Soldier's girl. Richard later found out that Lee was very uncomfortable with singing, but had agreed to do that one time only because Richard had asked. It had made Richard feel a little bad because he had gotten Lee to do something he really didn't want to do, but it also made him happy, because Lee had agreed to sing just for Richard, because he loved him, that's what Lee had later said.  
~  
Lee got into his car. He had just finished some stuff at the theater he had forgotten to do the day before. He had told Richard to go ahead before him, the other man had been so excited to go and then disappointed to know they couldn't go until after a few hours, so Lee had simply told Richard to go in his car and then Lee would come in his. It had taken some time but in the end Richard had agreed to go before Lee, taking both of their bags, in case Lee's would get in his way, how? Lee didn't know but he had let Richard take it for him anyway.  
When Lee was about half way there, driving on an empty road, nothing to see except maybe another car which hardly ever drove by or street lamps that stood here and there in a row beside the road, he got a text from Richard.  
"Hey, love. Just checking to see where you are  
xx Richard".  
Lee knew he was driving, he should park the car somewhere. But he was in too much of a hurry and no other car was in sight, so Lee took his eyes of the road as he typed back to his lover:  
"Hey, honey. I'm on my way, be there in about twenty minutes.  
xx Lee“  
A second after he pressed send he heard a loud honk from another car. He looked up and saw while texting Richard he had steered the car over to the other side of the lane and now another car was on it's way towards him. Lee dropped his phone and without thinking steered the car left knocking into a street lamp, he heard the sound of breaking glass before everything went black.  
~  
Richard was getting worried, it's been an hour since Lee had send him a text saying he was on the way. It usually didn't take longer than forty minutes to drive. Maybe he had to stop somewhere for a while, maybe something urgent had happened. Either way, Lee would have let know he would arrive later. Richard sat on the couch, unable to concentrate, staring out the window, wondering what could have happened. He stood up, he just felt like he had to do something. He paced back and forth for a while, until his phone rang.  
He walked towards the table and picked it up. "Hello?" He had hoped it was Lee who would answer, but the voice on the other end was unfamiliar. "Hello, Mr. Armitage?" "Yes, that's me" "I'm calling to inform you that Lee Grinner Pace is currently unconscious here in our hospital". Richard's heart stopped, he almost dropped the phone. "Wha... what happened?" He stammered. "A car accident. He hit a street lamp. His face is badly bruised and many cuts, knocked his head in the window we think, which caused the unconsciousness". Richard felt his eyes water. "But we believe he will be alright. The doctors have taken a look at him and he will come around very soon". Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are there anymore injuries?" "Not that we know of, we will take a closer look at him when he wakes up" "okay, thanks for letting me know".  
Richard hung up the phone and let himself fall on the couch, he threw the phone down beside him and held his head in his hands. Now the tears came streaming down his face and he sobbed. This had to be some sort of a joke, he had recently finished reading a book about someone losing a loved one in a car accident and then the same thing almost happens to him. Lee could have died, Lee almost died, he was now unconscious in the hospital. Richard didn't want to think that but it's something he can't escape because it's true, it almost happened. He almost lost Lee, he almost lost him. Richard got up and ran towards the door.  
Richard stood in front of Lee as he lay there on the hospital bed. If his face hadn't been covered in cuts and bruises, Richard could've believed nothing had happened and that the other man was merely asleep, but is was not so. At first, Richard had hardly been able to look at Lee, had hardly been able to look at his lover's face, all purple and red. Now, he couldn't take his eyes of Lee, to make sure nothing else happened to him. Richard walked slowly up to the right side of the bed and touched Lee's cheek gently, it was warm. He also raised his palm close to the other man's lips, Lee was breathing. That calmed Richard a little, but he was still in shock. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and took Lee's hand. It's my fault, he thought. It's my fault this happened. I wasn't there. If only I had waited while he finished working and gone with him maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe I could have saved him. Richard was crying again, wishing he could do something, then remembering, people say it helps talking to a person who is unconscious. Richard thought for a while what he could say until he decided to sing for Lee. He remembered the other man admitting that he found Richard's voice beautiful, especially when singing. Richard sat there wondering what song he could sing. Of course, he thought, and so began singing while stroking Lee's hand.

"Are you breathing what I'm breathing? Are your wishes the same as mine?  
Are you dreaming what I'm dreaming? I'm waiting for a sign.  
My hand trembles, my heart aches. Is it you calling? Is it you calling?  
If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face the consequences of falling,  
the consequences of falling".

Afterwards he simply looked at Lee, tears still clouding his vision. "I'm sorry" he had to talk to Lee, even though he didn't know if the other man could hear yet. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry it happened, I'm just... just so sorry" Richard could hardly breathe. "I should have waited, I shouldn't have gone ahead. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't have happened. I... I love you, Lee. I love you so much and... and I always will. I will always love you, Lee Grinner Pace and I'm so sorry". His head was bowed and eyes closed, but he held Lee's hand tightly yet softly. He just wished the other man would open his eyes and look at him.  
Then, at that moment, Richard felt movement in his hand, the one that held Lee's and he looked up and saw Lee's eyes on him.  
~  
Lee had heard everything Richard had said and sung. He had sung so beautifully but what he had said broke Lee's heart, Richard blamed himself for what had happened to Lee, he wrongly accused himself. He looked into Richard's eyes, these eyes that were so beautiful were now red from crying and yet they held hope and happiness when they looked at Lee.  
"Richard" it hurt a bit moving his face, but he didn't care. "Darling, what happened to me was not your fault, but mine. I was texting you back and I wasn't looking where I was going" "If I hadn't texted you then you wouldn't be here". Richard looked hurt and angry at himself, Lee couldn't bare to see him like that. "It's not your fault Richard, but mine" he said in a calm yet a little stern tone, "I wasn't watching the road, I knew that's what I should've done, but I was stupid and didn't think. So please stop thinking it was your fault because it was not and I hate to see you so hurt because of it. It breaks my heart, Richard". Richard had stopped crying but now Lee had tears running down his cheeks, it hurt when they touched the cuts, he looked away but felt the other man tighten his hold on Lee's hand. "It always breaks my heart seeing you hurt, Richard. I love you too much" "I'm sorry, my love" Richard's voice was soft, and the tone in it made Lee turn to face the other man, their eyes locked. "I'm so sorry I blamed myself I was just... aghh! I just got so worried about you and I don't even know I just..." Richard held his head in his hand, not quite knowing what to say. "I love you, Lee and if anything ever happens to you I will always blame myself. I don't even know why I just always will" he looked up and saw the corners on Lee's mouth move upwards. "I love you too, Richard, but I wish you would not blame yourself so easily for something that's not your fault. I made a mistake, I do make mistakes, I'm not perfect" "You're perfect to me". "I'm not perfect, really Richard. Have you seen me? I'm as clumsy as hell and I can barely do anything without messing it up". Richard smiled, "I know. You mess up and you have flaws, but these flaws are so perfectly beautiful that if you didn't have any, you couldn't be perfect". That had got to be about the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to Lee. "Oh, Richard" was all he managed to say before Richard stood up, leaned over Lee and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He could feel the heat from Richard's body. Lee raised his left hand, the right one still holding Richard's, and laid it across the other man's back. Richard stepped away from the kiss, still keeping their heads close to each other, he raised both of his hands up to Lee's face, stroking both his cheeks carefully, not wanting to hurt his fiancé. Lee simply hugged Richard back, their foreheads touching. There were a few small cuts above Lee's eyebrows and they hurt a little but he didn't care, he almost didn't even notice. He loved Richard, he loved the fact that he was the one Lee first saw after the car crash, that he had been holding Lee's hand and that he had sung Consequences of falling. Lee had still been half-unconscious, but he had heard it. How beautifully he had sung it and how sad he sounded afterwards when saying he was sorry.  
It was funny though, how they loved each other like crazy, how that could sometimes break their hearts, but only for a while.  
Lee had been in few relationships before he met Richard but none of them had ever been like this, never been so real and yet so wonderfully beautiful it could be a dream.  
One thing Lee hadn't noticed until now and that was how tired he was, he had felt like that since he woke up but now was the first time he realized it. "Would you mind if I went to sleep, I'm very tired" "Of course, Lee. You need to rest, sleep, I'll be here". Lee made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, holding Richard' hand close as the other man sat as close to the bed as possible, stroking Lee's hair as he drifted off to sleep.  
~  
A few days later Lee was out of the hospital and now he sat by the window, looking out across the the lake and at the sunset. The cuts and bruises were already fading, so it didn't hurt as much for him to move his face.  
Richard stood in the doorway to the living room, his eyes on Lee. Orange beams of the sun warming his lover as he looked at them, the rays colouring his eyes to a blue green. Richard still felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he hadn't told Lee that though, he knew the other man would be mad if he knew that. But Richard still blamed himself for what had happened to Lee, he tried not to but he still knew that if had been there or if he simply hadn't texted Lee it wouldn't have happened. "How long have you stood there?" Lee asked as he turned his gaze towards Richard. "A while, not long" he was about to turn when he heard Lee ask, "Richard, what's wrong?" Shit, he thought. He had seen a worried look on Richard's face he didn't know he had. "Nothing, nothing is wrong" Richard tried to sound carefree but didn't succeed, Lee stood up. "I am not stupid, Richard. I can see if there's something wrong and now there's something troubling you". "I... I'm fine, there's... there's nothing wrong I just..." Richard tried to turn away but Lee caught his arm. "Richard, would you please tell me?" Lee's face went from looking worried to realization. "It's my face, it's what happened. You... you blame yourself" Richard nodded. "I wish you would stop, I wish you would stop thinking that" "Well, I can't, alright? I can't stop that. I've tried, I really have tried but... I just... I still do and there's nothing anyone could do to make these thoughts go away" Richard's voice had sounded harsher than he had intended it to be and he regretted it when he felt Lee's grip on his arm loosening. Lee looked down and backed away few feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I keep asking you to stop something you're not capable of stopping I just, argh I don't know. I worry, I worry that if something worse happens to someone you love, something that you would blame yourself for, the pain, the pain you could feel because of it. I don't want you to be hurt. The car accident hurt you more because you blamed yourself than it had if you hadn't" Lee looked up into Richard's eyes "I understand why you feel it was your fault but I don't want you thinking that. But if there's nothing to be done about it then I will stop talking about it, if it's what you want". Richard hadn't really expected that, then again he really didn't know what he had expected. He moved towards Lee who stood still, took his hands in his own and simply said "Okay and thank you, I know you don't want me blaming myself but it's just something that I do and can't escape, but yeah I really don't want to talk about it". He smiled up at Lee who smiled back and then took Richard into his arms and whispered "I love you, Richard. Always remember that" Richard held Lee tight "only if you will always remember that I love you". He felt Lee chuckle "okay, hon. I promise you that".  
~  
Lee and Richard had begun discussing their wedding, stuff like who were gonna come and all that. One thing they both agreed on was that it was going to be a small one, only family and friends invited. But they still hadn't agreed on where it would be, the main reason for that was because Richard wanted an outdoor wedding while Lee wanted an inside one. "What if it's gonna rain?" "It won't" "You don't know that, maybe it would be like all of a sudden it starts raining a lot and then everyone will be soaking" "well then everyone will be soaking, I don't know about you but I'm not gonna let that stop me from marrying you". If it would rain, like a lot, Lee wouldn't make that stop their wedding either, but it would still be better if the weather would be good.  
They had decided to invite many of their colleagues from the hobbit. "Do you think they will do like the hobbits did when Bilbo's birthday?" Richard had asked. "What do you mean?" "That we invite half of them but the rest is gonna come anyway?" They laughed, "I hope so, it would be funny" "It would, they really should consider that". When they planned all this stuff, they were either sitting by the kitchen table or simply in bed. Every idea they got they would write down. "What could we have afterwards, you know when we eat?" "Food?" Richard asked and looked at Lee. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Richard, so funny I forgot to laugh" Lee replied sarcastically, which made the other man smile, which, of course, made Lee smile. This was cozy, he thought. They simply sat there in their pjs while the rain poured outside on the window, brainstorming on their wedding. Their wedding, simply the thought made Lee happy. He had never thought that this would someday happen, that he would ever get married, he was so dedicated to his work that the thought had never occurred to him, but there he was, getting married. He looked over at Richard who sat on the other side of the bed clicking his pen repeatedly as he stared at the paper, trying to get more ideas. Lee looked down on the ring on his finger, it was silver with a small, hardly recognizable diamond in the middle and he smiled. "What?" Richard asked. "I'm just..." he looked up at his fiancé "I'm just so happy, that's all. I'm happy this is happening" he said with a smile. Richard smiled back "me too" he said and leaned over to plant his lips on Lee's. Lee laid his hand on Richard's jaw while the other man held Lee by the waist. They looked into each other's eyes after breaking apart from the kiss, Lee stroking his lover's cheek. "I love you, Lee" "I know, otherwise you wouldn't be marrying me". Richard laughed, "I love you too, Richard Armitage. I love you oh so very much".  
Richard's eyes scanned Lee's face, "The bruises and the cuts are already fading, I can hardly see them anymore, your beautiful face is showing again" he said as he brushed a lock of hair from his lover's face. "You're lucky" Lee said, "your beautiful face was never hidden" "My face has never been as beautiful as yours..." "Sshhh" Lee raised a finger on Richard's lips. "That's a lie, I don't want you to lie" he lowered his hand. "I love seeing your face, it's beautiful, don't you dare say mine is more beautiful than yours, 'cause that's lying" "okay" Lee smiled. "I can't wait 'till we're married" he said with a sigh "Me neither".  
~  
The wedding was getting closer, only three months away now. They had decided everything and only had to make this wedding happen. Richard was excited and he knew Lee was too, they had sent the invitations and had even decided where it would be. It was going to be outside, like Richard had suggested, but there would be this huge tent there in case the weather would be bad. The location was also on a very beautiful spot, not far away from the Castle, that's what they named their place, specially because it was so small. It was close to the lake as well but less trees around, more out in the open.  
Richard wasn't nervous though, which felt weird to him because aren't people supposed to be nervous? It's like the biggest day of your life.  
"Are you nervous?" He asked Lee once when they were eating dinner. "For what?" Lee said and put down his fork, "our wedding. I was just wondering". Lee crossed his arms on the table "You want the truth?" He asked with the most puppy dog eyes ever, "I always want to know the truth" "Yes" Lee admitted, "yes, I... I do get nervous about our wedding. It's not that it's happening too soon or anything like that it's just, what if something happens? What if something happens to you or me or someone else or something. You know, just what if something bad happens, I'm worried about that". Richard nodded thoughtfully "what?" Lee asked "nothing, there's nothing wrong" he answered a little to hastily. "Richard, you can't lie to me, I can see something is bothering you" "Alright" Richard took a deep breath "is it weird that I'm not nervous? Is it weird that when I proposed I thought I was gonna die I was that nervous but now, no. Getting married is a big deal but I don't know it feels weird not being nervous or worried and..." Lee laughed "what?" "You're so cute when you ramble like this, but then again you're always cute". Richard smiled before asking again "But isn't that weird, that I'm not nervous?" Lee shook his head. "I don't think so, it's rare probably but not weird at all. It just shows you're really ready for it and... but please don't think that I'm not ready because I am, believe me, but... oh god now I'm rambling" Lee hid his face in his hands and Richard laughed. "Oh shut up" Lee said "never" Richard laughed.  
After dinner they watched a movie together, when they were half way through Lee had laid his head on Richard's shoulder and when the movie was finished, Richard found out that Lee had fallen asleep. He turned off the tv and carried his lover into bed, Richard didn't bother brushing his teeth, but went under the covers and snuggled up to Lee before falling asleep.  
~  
Lee woke up in the middle of the night, sweating, panting. A nightmare. He got out of bed, went out on the porch and sat down. He sometimes got nightmares of the car crash, but instead of that happening to him again it all happened to Richard, he hadn't told him though. Lee saw him, everything that had happened to Lee happened to Richard, except for one thing, in the dream Richard was dead. Lee always felt like screaming, wanted to run to his lover to make sure he was really still alive. But every time he tried to get to him, his body would not move, not a sound managed to escape his lips. But always when the pain was the worst he woke up. He felt relieved to find Richard sleeping peacefully beside him, save.  
Lee hugged his knees up to his chest, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled, he did this a few times until he heard the door open and footsteps nearing him.  
Richard sat down behind him, his strong arms went around Lee, the palm in his right hand lay on his fiancé's heart. "Are you okay?" Lee laid his hands over Richard's arms. "Just a bad dream, that's all" "So bad you had to leave me alone in bed to worry about you?" "You were worried?" "As soon as you went outside I was worried". Richard kissed the back of Lee's neck. "Will you tell me what you dreamt about?" "The car accident" Lee began. "But it didn't happen to me, it happened to you" he looked up into Richard's eyes, that looked concernedly back at him. "I couldn't do anything, couldn't call out to you, couldn't run to you. I... I..." tears were blurring out Lee's vision and Richard held him closer "I couldn't save you. I had to watch you die and the worst part is that..." Lee was now crying "It's not the first time I've dreamt this" "Oh my darling" Ricard said as he hugged Lee and rocked him back and forth, Lee half turned around and held the other close in his arms. "I don't wanna lose you, Richard. I just can't, not now, not ever..." "Sshhh, you're not gonna lose me. I can promise you that, you're stuck with me 'till the rest of your life" Lee laughed at that and Richard stroked a tear away from Lee's cheek. "Shall we go back to bed?" Lee nodded "okay then" Richard said as he stood up and then helped Lee up.  
Not five minutes later Richard was already asleep again. Lee watched him, watched every move he made, how his chest rose and fell while breathing. Lee smiled, "I love you, Richard Crispin Armitage, always know that" he whispered smiling before falling asleep as well.  
~  
Two weeks, Richard thought to himself, two weeks. It was getting closer, everything was almost ready. They had found a chef, they had found tables and chairs they had found someone to perform the ceremony, both of them had bought their suits, the time had been decided, the had bought the rings, they had gotten answers from everyone they invited, a few could not make it though. The only thing left to be done was to make the food and for the people to arrive. The couple had had so much to do recently it had been exhausting, there had been so many troubles and complications, but Richard knew that it would be worth it.  
Lee hadn't had any nightmares though, which was good, there had been enough going on recently.  
As time passed, Richard became to get nervous, for the same reason Lee was. What if something happens? What if the wedding has to be put off? He tried not to think of it. Nothing would happen, he was sure of it, they both were sure of it.  
"Can you believe it's almost happening?" Lee asked one morning "hardly and at the same, yes. It's both so real and like a very long dream". "What if it were only a long dream, that none of what is happening now is real?" "Then I would do whatever I could so I would not wake up" Lee smiled and without knowing so Richard smiled as well. It always happened, every time Lee smiled the corner of Richard's lips rose as well. It was just something about it, the way Lee smiled, especially how his eyes lightened up, it always made Richard smile no matter what was going on.  
~  
It was two weeks until their wedding, Lee thought. He couldn't wait, he wanted to marry Richard now. He had been thinking about his wedding vows, he knew what he would promise Richard but how could he put it into words? He didn't think it would matter though, he would know how what to say at the wedding, when looking at Richard, the words would come. That always seemed to happen, that or the other way around. Either did he not know what to say until he saw Richard or that he knew perfectly what to say until he saw Richard, his fiance. Fiance soon to be husband. Lee couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true. The two of them had been through so much in such a short time. When they first met they had been strangers, then they had become friends, then they had become best friends, then they started dating and then Richard proposed and now they were almost married.  
"Then I would do whatever I could so I would not wake up" that's what Richard had answered to Lee's question what if it all were just a dream, Lee felt the same. If it were nothing but a dream and he would wake up knowing all that had happened between the two of them had never been real, then Lee would find Richard and make it all real.  
~  
It was happening tomorrow and Richard was more stressed than ever, he was afraid he would mess something up, what he had no idea but it was a big step, but still in a way not so. He loved Lee and he was 100% ready and he knew Lee was as well.  
The guests had begun to arrive two days ago, close friends and family and colleagues from the hobbit. As it was sort of in the nowhere, everyone was camping around the place the wedding would take place and it was really cozy. The weather had also been really good and they were hoping it would be like that tomorrow.  
Richard was sitting on a rock close to the lake when Lee came and sat down beside him. „You‘re ready?“ Lee asked and took his hand. „More than anything, you?“ he didn't need to ask, he knew the answer but it was always good to hear it „Yes and it‘s tomorrow I just... I just can hardly believe that, it‘s happening now. Like now tomorrow it‘s...“ Richard laughed, Lee was sometimes so cute, especially now. „What? Are you telling me I‘m more excited than you are?“ „I don‘t think so. I‘m just a calmer person you are, I keep my cool better than you“ Lee looked at him seriously before pushing Richard into the cold water.  
The water was only waist high so he got up the second he fell walked up to Lee and dragged him into the water with him. They splashed water all over each other until neither of them could breathe. Then Richard walked up to his soon to be husband and planted a long passionate kiss on his beautiful lips which was returned just as passionately.  
~  
Holy shit I‘m getting married! Was the first thing Lee thought when he woke up the next morning in a tent, he had been stubborn enough to make Richard take the cottage over the night. What was he gonna do all day? He wasn't allowed to see Richard until the wedding which was this afternoon, everyone were going to make sure they didn't see each other until then. He had to shower, that much he knew, maybe eat something, that‘s to say if he could, he was too excited. He lay there a while on his stomach looking outside, the people were waking up.  
~  
Richard woke up, heart pounding in his chest. TODAY‘S THE DAY!!!!!! it screamed. Only hours until he would be able to call Lee his husband, HIS HUSBAND. He had gotten the cottage and lee had slept in a tent, no one wanted them to see each other until the wedding. So last night when the two of them had been splashing in the water that had been the last time they would see each other before they would get married. His suit was hanging by the door, very dark blue, almost black. He reached for one of the inside pockets and drew out the paper with his vows and read it over, then he crumpled it together and threw it in the trash can, he was gonna use what stood on the paper but mostly he was just gonna let the words flow when he saw Lee.  
~  
Lee stood there, in his and Richard‘s bedroom in his suit, Richard was outside wearing his own. Lee‘s hands were shaking as he stood there, they didn't have a huge mirror like from celing to floor length so he had no idea how he looked like. He heard someone knock on the front door, he shouted from where he stood: „Who is it?“ „Your son!“ shouted Orlando „and your very best friend!“ he heard Evangeline shout afterwards. Lee smiled and walked towards the door. There they stood on the doorsteps as fancy as one could be when camping in a tent, Orlando was wearing a simple black suit and Eva was wearing a knee length dark green dress, something Tauriel could sometime had worn on a fancy occasion. „Hey, you ready?“ Orlando asked „Well, as ready as I could be yes“ „Good, ‘cause people are starting to wait, sweetheart“ Evangeline said „Okay“. Lee took a deep breath and walked with them towards where the wedding was going to take place.  
~  
Richard stood the waiting at the altar, everyone was there, everyone except three elves who then at that moment Richard saw walking from the cottage, coming closer and closer with each step. He saw Lee. He was wearing a blue suit as well but his was a brighter color. Then music started playing and Lee walked the aisle towards him. Richard paid little attention to what was going on around him, paid even little attention to what the minister was saying, his eyes and mind were fixed on Lee until the time so say their vows had come then he cleared his throat and began: 

„Lee, from the moment I met you I knew you were great, but I did not know how amazingly, beautiful and wonderful you are, I simply didn't see it right away. When I found out that I truly loved you, the way lovers do, I was scared. I didn‘t know where that would lead me, lead us. I have been afraid so many times during our relationship that you would find out that you deserved someone better than me and that I am not worthy of your love, but so far that has never happened and here we are beginning the rest of our lives together, it‘s incredible. I love you, Lee, I always have and always will. You have made me the happiest man in the universe and I promise you I will do whatever I can to make you happy“.

Richard saw that before Lee started talking out loud he mouthed to him „You already have“ with a smile.  
~  
Lee wanted to kiss Richard after he finished, but knew he couldn‘t right away, so instead he spoke his vows:  
„Richard, I cannot explain it in words how much you mean to me. So many things have happened since I met you first and I am so glad they did. The biggest honor I‘ve ever got in my life is knowing you and... I never saw this happening to tell you the truth. I never thought I would ever be lucky enough to marry you and yet we are standing here. I just really want to thank you for always being there for me every time that I needed you and I promise I will always be there for you and help you and love you like have done for me. I love you and I want you always to remember that“.  
~  
Not five minutes later they were married, both of them had never been this happy in all of their lives, ever.  
That night, when they stood there in the sunset, holding each other closely they both made a silent promise to themselves. They were never letting the other one go, ever.


End file.
